Proto Type Cyrus
by Valkyrie Celes
Summary: A new Maverick is created with the ultimate DNA: Zero and X's. But is this Maverick really their foe? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: The Creation

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman X, Capcom does. I would be deeply honored if I owned such an awesome plot, game and characters, but I don't. I do own my characters, Cyrus, Professor Jakobs, Silva and any other character I may make up as this story goes along.

Author's Note: This story takes place in no time in particular, but most likely after X8. Tell me what you guys think of this so I can keep writing it, I don't think the first chapter will be too long. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Creation

"Do you think this'll work?"

"I don't know. For your sake I hope it does, I'd hate to think what Master Sigma would do to you if it didn't."

"Sigma…Sigma is no master to me."

"If you value your life, I suggest you don't say that again Professor."

Two men stood in a laboratory. One was an elderly, gray haired short man who looked as old as the cosmos, but youth was in his voice. The other was a reploid with silver armor and green eyes. He was signifantly taller than the older man with a large, powerful canon arm on his right arm. He pointed it at the older man threateningly.

"Don't you ever speak illy of Master Sigma Professor Jakobs, or else I'll fire this, are we understood?" he said sternly. The Professor nodded hastily and turned his back to the reploid.

"Y-yes, of course Silva. I will never speak illy of him again." Professor Jakobs said hurriedly. "I'm just about done with her, only a few more minutes. I just need to make some minor adjustments and then she'll be all yours."

"Good." Silva replied flatly. "Why the hell does Master Sigma need her anyway?"

"Don't ask me," Professor Jakobs said. "I'm a hostage, I just do what I have to to not be killed."

The professor looked down. On a long white table a slender young woman was strapped down. She had long, midnight black hair and wore black armor, gloves and boots. Her boots had slender 2 inch heels and her left arm had a small bulge above her wrist. Her eyes were closed and she looked as if she had been asleep for thousands of years. Silva looked at the woman interestingly.

"Hmm…" he thought aloud to himself. "A mix between Maverick Hunters X and Zero, I never thought that could be possible, especially in such a feeble woman."

"Well I'm going by these blueprints you gave me boy, so I suppose it is possible. She isn't merely a mix of those two, she has other abilities as well. But I suppose you'll just have to wait to see my pretty in action. Is she appealing to you?"

"Appealing?" Silva asked. Professor Jakobs smiled broadly.

"Y'know, in the looks department."

Silva's eyes widened as he scanned the woman's frame.

"I…I suppose she isn't too hard on the eyes." His eyes fixated on her chest. The Professor smiled even more broadly then he had before.

"Yeah, I made 'em as big as I could, as long as she's still agile I can make 'em as big as I want, right?" he cackled jokingly. "Ah well, go over there and I'll boot her up Silva, just flip the switch."

Silva followed his orders and walked over to a wall with a switch. He pushed the switch simultaneously with the Professor, electricity started flowing through the woman's bonds. After a few minutes of shock waves going through her body the electricity stopped. Both the Professor and Silva looked over at the woman nervously as she sat up slowly and opened her eyes.

The woman had dark, sapphire blue eyes as dark as the night sky. She scanned the room with a blank expression on her face until she fixed her gaze on Professor Jakobs.

"Professor, how nice to meet you." She said in a mono tone voice. Her voice was as cold as ice. The Professor's eyes twinkled as he heard her words. She continued.

"I have been programmed to know you as my creator Professor Jakobs, how nice to meet you."

"I-it's very nice to meet you too my dear." The Professor replied, not holding back the excitement in his voice.

"I don't believe it!" he said to himself. "I did the impossible, most reploids fused with that much power would be destroyed on impact, but you my dear…you're my precious angel, my perfect creation, I'll go down in the history books as the only man who could merge Zero and X's DNA together, I'm a genius!"

"Shut up old man."

The professor turned. Silva stood behind him, a stern look on his face. He glanced over to the woman, then fixed his gaze back on the Professor.

"You stay here old man, I have to take her to Master Sigma."

"Y-yes of course." Professor Jakobs ran over to a small lab table and took from it a sheathed blade. He ran back over to the woman and held it out to her.

"Here you go my dear. An exact replica of the Z Saber, use it well."

"Yes." The woman said coolly. She took the blade from the elderly man and strapped the sheath to her back. Silva looked at the woman once again.

"Well girl, are you ready to meet your new Master?"

"Yes. I look forward to meeting Master Sigma."

"Alright then, let's go."

With that the woman stood. Even with her heeled boots she was no taller than 5'2". She followed Silva to the door and closed it shut behind her. The Professor jumped up with glee instantly after they left.

"My perfect creation!" he shouted happily.

"My angel, my perfect beautiful…Proto type Cyrus."


	2. Chapter 2: The Test

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman X. I do own any character I make up in my head.

Chapter 2: The Test

"Master Sigma, here is the new proto type."

"Excellent, bring her here."

Silva and Cyrus were in a large room, almost like a throne room. Before them sat a tall man with a large sword by his side. He wore a navy blue uniform and had a stern look on his face. He was a middle aged man that commanded respect.

"I see, so that insane Professor finally did something useful?"

"Yes Master, the Professor may act crazy but I suppose he does have some sort of intelligence. This is the new proto type."

"I see…"

Sigma scanned the woman with emotionless eyes.

"This woman is our proto type?"

"Yes sir. I was surprised too. The Professor tried the blueprints on male reploids and it failed, but when he finally built a female well…" Silva looked at Cyrus. "Well, it worked instantly. Here she is Master."

"Interesting." Sigma turned his attention to the female reploid. "What is your name girl."

"I am Proto type Cyrus." Cyrus said instantly.

"I see. What exactly can you do Cyrus?"

"I am the product of both Maverick Hunters Zero and Megaman X." she replied flatly.

"Excellent." Sigma tapped his chin in thought. "Alright Cyrus, let's see what you can do. I want you to break into the Hunter Base and steal the highest secured item there. Cyrus, bring me back a suit of Ride Armor."

"Yes sir. I will be back shortly."

With that Cyrus left the room. Annoyed, Silva sighed and got the nerve to ask his Master a question.

"Master Sigma, what exactly are your intentions with this Proto type Cyrus?"

"Simple Silva." Sigma started. "I've had a revelation. Every time I start a plan, those damn Hunters always interfere. So instead of commencing my plan right away, I'll send Cyrus to destroy those Hunters. With her ultimate strength, they're will be nothing left of those pesky Maverick Hunters."

"Excellent idea sir." Silva said, irritation in his voice.

"Silva, your dismissed."

"Yes sir."

Silva left the room. When he closed the door behind him he let his irritation show.

"That woman better not become Sigma's new favorite." He said to himself, irritation in his voice. "If it gets too out of hand, I'll have to do away with her. I'll always be Sigma's right hand man, whether he likes it or not."

"Do you think this'll be enough Lair?"

"Yes, I do. I don't think we'll need anymore metal for a simple maintenance check up, this much oil should be fine too."

"Good. I don't think I can carry anymore."

Navigators Lair and Alia were in the back of the Hunter Base collecting supplies. Lair held a huge oil tank and Alia had a tub full of random reploid parts in her arms. Alia winced as she looked at Lair.

"I really don't like having to take care of so many maintenance runs at one time, but that's always the case when you're in the Hunter Base."

"Yes. Once we get done we can relax."

"Yeah, I hope that-"

BANG.

A huge blast of plasma energy slammed into Alia, making her go flying into a wall. Lair gasped as she looked over to Alia's attacker.

"Who are you?" she asked sharply. Lair walked over to the petite woman.

"Who are you, answer me!"

The woman said nothing. She reached her hand to a sheathed blade on her back and unsheathed it, holding it in her left hand. The sword was an onyx black. The blade was short and glowed in the moonlight. With one swift motion the woman plunged the blade into Lair's chest. With a choking gasp Lair fell to the ground. Electricity started to spark from the navigator's chest. Alia weakly looked over at her dying friend.

"Lair…" she said. The woman started to advance on her. Her expression was emotionless as she followed suit and did the same to the blond. The woman ignored the dying reploids behind her and sheathed her blade.

"Now I must scan the perimeter." She said. She put her index finger and her middle finger over her left eye. As if she had pushed a button, a red visor came over her eye. Seconds later, green words were scanning over her red visor as a map was visible to only her.

"Understood." She said to herself. "I must infiltrate the base through the back routes."

The woman started walking towards a door close to the back of the base. After a few seconds she had hacked into the security system and had disabled them. She opened the now unlocked door and walked in slowly.

"Time to get myself a Ride Armor."

Author's Note: I killed off Lair and Alia because I really don't like them, sorry to you Lair or Alia fans, but they're really not going to progress the story along. Don't worry, I'll have other navigators in the story, so please don't stop reading because of this. Death is apart of life, right?

I also didn't remember which way Lair was spelt and didn't care to look at X8, so don't flame me for spelling!


	3. Chapter 3: The Break In

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman X and blah blah blah.

Chapter 3: The Break In

Cyrus stealthily maneuvered through the Hunter Base. Her agility was so swift she looked like a shadow against the wall. After five minutes of dodging many reploid guards, cameras and security mechanaloids she finally got to the end of a very long hallway. She stopped for a few moments to survey her surroundings.

"I see," she muttered to herself as she looked at her mini map on her visor. "I have to go down that route, but…"

Cyrus looked down the route she had to take. There was no cover what so ever, she would have to simply run across the hall as fast as she could. She zoomed into an area on the map she had before her.

"Down that hallway is the training facility. Hopefully no one's in there, otherwise I'm screwed."

Cyrus darted down the hallway, unaware of the danger she would soon find herself in.

"You'll have to try harder to hit me Axle!"

"OH yeah, I'm just getting warmed up, get a load of this!"

"Just be careful you guys, the door is open. We don't want to hurt any one passing by."

The training facility was a bustle as three reploids were training vigorously. One was tall with red armor and helmet, underneath his helmet long blond hair cascaded down his back. He had a short, yellow beam sword in his left hand. The other was a head shorter than him, he had a full suit of blue armor accompanied with a blue helmet and cannon arm on his right hand. The third wore black armor and seemed to be between the height of the other two, instead of having a cannon arm or sword he had twin pistols.

"Don't be such a spoiled sport X," the red one shouted over massive gunfire. "Close the door if your so worried, because I don't really care what happens to someone dumb enough to pass by an open training facility in use."

"Don't say that Zero." The blue one retorted. "You have to be concerned about the well fare of others, you're a Maverick Hunter it's what you do."

"Blah, blah, blah. Don't distract me while I'm training. Damn Axle, your too slow for me. You can't even hit when I'm distracted."

"Shut up Zero!" the black armored one protested. "How do you expect me to get any better if you perform at your best every time we train huh?"

"If you can't hit a Class S Hunter, what can you hit?" Zero saw a bullet almost hit his side. He swiftly moved his saber in front of the bullet, deflecting it on contact. Zero looked at Axle slyly.

"Nice job rookie, you almost got me. But your gonna have to try harder than that to hit the legendary Zero."

"Screw you, I'll train with X. Come on X, let's go." Axle looked over at the blue reploid encouragingly when he noticed X was distracted by something. Both Axle and Zero looked at him oddly.

"What is it X?" Zero asked.

"…I just saw a black shadow pass by the door."

"So?"

"So…it had a face. I could've been an-"

"Intruder?" Axle cut X off. He cocked his pistols, an excited gleam on his face.

"Alright, I've been itchin' for some action. After Sigma vanished, there's been nothin' to do. Let's go kick their ass!" without any hesitation or any direction Axle ran out of the training facility. Zero and X exchanged looks.

"Which way did it go X?"

X peered out of the doorway and shouted to Axle.

"Axle, it's the other way!"

Axle skidded in his tracks and immediately turned the opposite direction, dashing as fast as he could. X chuckled, Zero just looked at Axle disgusted.

"Your going to get yourself killed if you rush into battle so recklessly Axle."

"Shut up Zero!" Axle cried as he kept running down the hall. Zero looked at X.

"Should we follow him?"

"I guess so. Otherwise he'll get himself killed."

Cyrus scanned the room with a stern look. She had finally reached the large storage room where every type of Ride Armor was being held. She walked up to each armor slowly, carefully looking at each one. She traced her fingers over a small insignia on the left arm of each Ride Armor. The insignia was a red circle with white bold letters in the middle of it. The letters read MHHQ. Cyrus looked at it curiously. She paced between each suit of Ride Armor, deciding which one to take.

"Which would impress Master Sigma…" she thought aloud. Just then, a large suit caught her eye. It had two huge shoulder blades that looked as sharp as blades. Instead of two hands, it had two drill claws. The armor was ten feet tall and white and blue. Cyrus eyed it as a small child would.

"This one!" she exclaimed innocently. For some reason her voice changed from its cold demeanor and to that of a little child. Her face also changed, from expressionless to a happy, care free young woman. She looked to be 18 years old when she had an expression on her face. Cyrus went to load herself into the Ride Armor.

"Stop right there Maverick!"

Cyrus turned. A stray bullet came from the doorframe as Axle rushed in after it, anticipating it finally hitting a target. Cyrus' eyes narrowed as her face transformed back into its heartless expression. Swiftly, Cyrus reached for her onyx blade and grasped it in her left hand. Holding it in front of where the bullet was going to hit…right in front of her chest. The bullet deflected on impact and rickasheyed off the walls, disintegrating into mid air. Axle's eyes widened.

"No way…" he gasped, "Zero just-"

"Scanning mainframe immediately." Cyrus said in a robotic tone. "Mainframe download complete. Maverick Hunter Axle. Hunter Class: S. Fighting Sequence: Long range. Choice of weapon: Pistol. AMO: Energy bullet. Probability of Success: 98 percent. Analysis complete, now time for the entertainment."

"What the-"

Axle was cut off as Cyrus darted behind him. Axle couldn't even move before the shadow that was Cyrus appeared behind him and plunged her blade into his back. Electricity flew from Axles wound, but he stood his ground. Wincing he turned to face Cyrus.

"No…way…" he gasped. "No way…me beaten…by a girl…"

"Silence Maverick Hunter." Cyrus barked. "I know all of your weaknesses and all of your strengths, your no match for me so stay out of my way or I'll wound you further."

"Hey…chick…don't bark at me like that…" Axle retorted stupidly. Cyrus wasn't amused. She drew her hand in to her cannon arm and pointed it to Axle's head.

"Stay out of my way Maverick Hunter, or else I'll kill you."

"Your not gonna get away with one of our Ride Armors lady, not even if I die saving them."

"Such a foolish ambition." Cyrus charged her cannon arm slowly. It glowed with a white aura.

"Say goodbye you insolent bug."

A shot rang from behind Cyrus as a huge sphere of blue plasma energy slammed into her back. It sent both her and Axle flying into the opposite wall. Cyrus' armor wasn't even dented, she was merely taken back. She stood instantly looking at the short circuiting Axle beneath her. She then looked up at her attacker. Her eyes widened.

X stood in the doorway, Zero behind him, his Z Saber unsheathed. X began to charge another blast from his cannon arm. Cyrus could do nothing but stare at the red and blue reploids in awe.

_The originals. _She thought to herself. _I…what's the matter with me, why can't I…_

Another shot streamed through the air straight at Cyrus. This time, she flipped out of the way, X gasped as the agile woman landed gracefully in the suit of Ride Armor she was admiring. After booting the weapon up, she activated the claws and drilled out of the wall furthest away from the Hunters. Zero pushed X forward forcefully nearly pushing the shorter reploid down. Zero looked around at the carnage surrounding him.

"What the hell…who the hell did this X, did you see them?"

"Yeah…" X walked over to Axle and kneeled down, examining his wound.

"Don't worry Axle. Alia can fix this up once we get down to maintenance."

"Answer me X." Zero said impatiently. "Who the hell did this!?"

"It was…a woman."


	4. Chapter 4: Return to Base

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman X, any of its people, places or things. I do own My character Cyrus and any other character I make up as this story progresses.

Chapter 4: Return to Base

After the incident in the Ride Armor storage facility Axle, X and Zero made their way to the maintenance room. X supported the limping Axle as Zero walked along side them. They conversed as they walked down the hallway.

"So who do you think that was?" X asked no one in particular. "I've never seen anyone like that, do you think they were a Maverick?"

"Definitely," Axle answered weakly. "No way a Hunter would steal a Ride Armor and drill it through the wall X, she was a Maverick for sure."

"So it was a woman…" X thought out loud. "I was hoping it wasn't, I really don't want to fight a woman."

"Who cares if it's a man or a woman," Zero chimed in. "A Maverick's a Maverick, she's goin' down. I can't wait to see her again so I can fight her."

"Zero…"

"Don't be soft X. If that woman is a Maverick, then the next time we meet I'm taking her on and taking her down."

"She's got to have her reasons."

"Shut up X, that's bull."

"Either way," Axle interrupted before their argument could continue any further. "She's gotta be stopped, trust me though, she's a formidable foe." He motioned to the sparking cut on his back. "We've gotta be on our guard the next time we face her."

The three Maverick Hunters finally made it to the door of the maintenance room. Zero opened it and let X and Axle walk in first, then followed.

Two young women and a little girl were gathered around two long operation tables, looking at something. One was slightly shorter than X and had blond hair. She wore a red skirt with black trim and a red vest with white long sleeves, a triangle design was on her shirt. The other girl wore a light blue skirt with a white top and had peach colored hair. The little girl had short blond hair and wore a nurse's hat. She had long white boots with a black skirt and top. She also had two wings on her back that had a butterfly design on them, she was the shortest of the three girls.

"Cinnamon," X called as he walked up to the smallest girl, supporting Axle's weight. "We had a little…incident in the training facility, is it something you can fix?"

Cinnamon looked up at X, her eyes brimming with tears.

"…What did you say…" she asked her voice shaking. "I…I'm sorry X, I've…well we've got a lot on our minds right now."

"What exactly do you mean by-"

"What the hell!?"

X looked over at the two tables behind Cinnamon. Zero was standing with the two other women, staring down at the two people who were lying on the operation tables.

"Let's go X." Axle said, "Let's go see what's going on."

"Right."

Axle and X inched over to the two tables. X gasped when he saw two bodies lying on them motionlessly.

"Lair, Alia…" X whispered under his breath. He and Axle were at a loss for words as they looked at the two former navigators lifeless bodies. Their expressions were empty and their bodies were stiff.

"We…we just found them like this," the peach haired one muttered. "Me and Nana were coming back from an easy navigation mission, we just mapped out some new terrain. Anyway, we came through the back way and saw them just lying here."

"Yes…" the blond one agreed monotonely. "We…we've been trying to bring them back."

"Is there any way to bring them back Nana?" Axle asked the blond. Nana made no action to a response. The peach haired girl began to speak as tears trailed down her cheeks.

"We…they're central cores are destroyed. What ever attacked them pierced their core, we have no way of recovering that data. The only thing we can do is make another core, but that won't have their same memories and personalities, it'll just be another person in their bodies!"

"Pallet…" X murmured, he had nothing else to say.

Zero had a look of disgust on his face as he looked down at the lifeless reploids. He clenched the hilt of his Z Saber as tightly as he could, trying to with hold his burning rage. Finally, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Damn it!" he shouted.

Everyone stared at Zero in shock, he didn't notice.

"Don't you guys get it, it's that same Maverick. That same Maverick that stole our Ride Armor and cut Axle, the same one that was gonna fight X. She broke in here through the back way and killed them both!"

"Calm down Zero, we-"

"Shut up X!" Zero spat. X backed down, not wanting to test his friend's patience.

"When we meet her again, she's going down. I'm not holding back. That Maverick is dead the moment I lay eyes on her."

With that Zero stormed out of the room. X sighed as he looked down at Cinnamon.

"Well Cinnamon, can you heal Axle?"

"Yes," Cinnamon replied weakly. "Bring him over here please."

"Sure."

X brought Axle over to Cinnamon's small nursing center in the corner of the maintenance room. After setting everything up, she began healing the wounded reploid.

"I hope for that Maverick's sake, she doesn't run into Zero." X said. "If she does, there'll be nothing but scrap metal left of her."

"Same goes here." Axle said sharply. "I'm with Zero, if I see that maverick again, she's toast."

"I suppose so." X agreed. "If we see her again, she's done for. There's no forgiving her after this."

Cyrus rode through a robot junkyard, absent mindedly drilling through pieces of garbage. She dashed through the rugged terrain until she finally got back to the Maverick Base. She rode through the long hallway of the base until she reached the strategy room. She got out of the armor, knocked on the door and waited for a response.

The door opened. Silva stood before Cyrus, his eyes glaring at the smaller woman.

"Let her come in Silva."

Silva cringed as he moved out of the way, allowing the petite woman to enter.

"Yes Master Sigma."

Silva stood next to Cyrus. He slowly bowed to his knee, Cyrus however did no such thing. Silva glared at her.

"Bow down to Master Sigma girl." Silva spat through gritted teeth. "Show him some-"

"I don't care Silva." Sigma said sharply. He looked at Cyrus hopefully.

"Did you complete your mission Cyrus?"

"Yes Master Sigma." Cyrus walked out of the room and walked to the Ride Armor. Sigma smiled wickedly.

"Excellent, excellent my dear. Your everything I thought you would be."

"Yes Master Sigma." She replied, not commenting on the compliment he had given her. "What should I do with this suit of Ride Armor Master?"

"Keep it." Sigma said instantly. "It's a reward for your success. Now my dear Cyrus, time for phase 2."

"What is phase 2 Master Sigma."

"Phase 2, is to destroy X and Zero. I want you to track them down when their on some stupid mission and kill them."

"Yes Master Sigma. May I return to the laboratory?"

"Of course Cyrus, you need to rest. Be prepared for your mission tomorrow. Failure is not an option for you."

"Yes Master Sigma."

Cyrus left the room. Sigma turned to the bowing Silva and waved to him.

"Leave Silva."

"Yes Master Sigma."

Silva left, closing the door behind him. He snickered evilly as a plan formed in his mind.

"I'll just…tag along on that little mission of Cyrus'. I'll tag along…and make sure she fails."

Author's Note: Yes, I'm adding Cinnamon and Nana, because I love them so! The three girls in this story are gonna be these three, so get used to it! I don't care if I'm mixing games!


	5. Chapter 5: The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman X, any of its people places or things. I do own my character Cyrus, Professor Jakobs, Silva and anyone else I decide to make up as this story progresses. I also, don't feel like writing another disclaimer after this one, it ruins the mood of the story.

Author's Notes: There haven't been any reviews on this, but people have been reading it. I really would like some reviews, because I need feedback. This is the first sci-fi fic I've written, so I would appreciate feedback very much. Here's Chapter five.

**Chapter 5: The Calm Before the Storm**

Cyrus sat on the edge of a laboratory table in Professor Jakobs lab. Even though Professor Jakobs was a prisoner, Sigma still permitted him to do research, he also permitted him to use any supplies he needed. Cyrus lived in the laboratory and helped out the best she could. Professor Jakobs looked over to Cyrus and smiled.

"Cyrus dear, could you get me that alloy over there?"

"Of course Professor." Cyrus replied cheerfully. Her entire aura had changed. She looked care free and innocent, and actually had a joyful expression on her face. She hopped off of the table, walked over to a cabinet and took a small vile from the top shelf. She walked over to the Professor and gave it to him, smiling warmly.

"Here you are Professor. Is there anything else you need?"

"No dear, nothing at all. But let me ask you something Cyrus."

"What is it Professor?" she asked curiosity in her voice. Professor Jakobs smiled a gleeful smile.

"Do you…remember your last mission?"

Cyrus stood there, putting her thin fingers on her chin. Pondering for a few moments, she eventually said "…Mission?"

"You…don't remember!?" the Professor asked excitedly. Cyrus shook her head.

"I…I've been in here with you the entire time I've been functioning Professor."

The Professor yelped. He jumped up in joy and began to dance around like a maniac, Cyrus looked at him strangely. After the Professor's insanity died down, he looked at Cyrus sincerely.

"Cyrus my dear, you are very special." The Professor began. Cyrus said nothing, she just stared. The Professor continued.

"You my dear, have an inner consciousness. Those Mavericks wanted you to be a war machine, but I knew better than to do such a thing. No living creature deserves to be built merely to destroy. I made sure Cyrus, that you weren't condemned to such a fate."

"W-what…?" Cyrus looked at him shocked. "So…there are two living beings inside of me?"

"No, no of course not," Jakobs chuckled. "There are two sides to you my dear. The side that the Mavericks wanted, the killing war machine. And the side of you that is human, the side that you are currently in right now. I am the only one that can unlock your inner power, your human side. That my dear, is where your true power lies."

Cyrus said nothing, her mouth was gaping as she looked at the Professor with wide eyes. The Professor chuckled, a hint of wickedness in his voice.

"And with that in mind Cyrus," his tone became dark and serious. "I bid you ado."

Professor Jakobs pulled a microscopic remote control from his lab coat. He switched a tiny red switch on it, making Cyrus' aura change to nothingness. Cyrus stared at the Professor with emotionless eyes.

"I must go complete my mission," she said monotonely. "I must go destroy Maverick Hunters X and Zero, farewell Professor."

"Farewell my dear."

Cyrus robotically walked to the door. She opened it and closed it swiftly. The Professor smiled and snickered maniacally.

"Those foolish Mavericks," he muttered to himself. "They'll rue the day they messed with Ryan Jakobs. Soon, they will have to mess with a force that is invincible."


End file.
